


Trick and Treat

by daisey (svana_vrika)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Birthday, Exhibitionism, First Time, Halloween, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-31
Updated: 2005-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/daisey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba inadvertently reveals a secret but is treated for it in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick and Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005 for a Halloween challenge for the defunct Yahoo! group, A Dragons Lair. Betaed by Seshats_Prodigy, but I touched it last. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is written solely for fun, and no infringement is intended. Yu-gi-Oh! and the scenarios and characters involved are the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi.
> 
> No spoilers of which I'm aware

The mansion was menacing, set as it was on top of a bald, lonely hill. The plank siding was blackened and moldy, the shutters hung from their hinges, and several of the windows had been shattered by vandals and then boarded across by some unknown caretaker to keep the curious out. The steps leading to the gloom-filled veranda were jagged with time-worn holes, and the large front door had been left haphazardly open, just enough to allow the darkness from within to seep out and add to the night. 

Hesitantly, the door swung into the room, the creaking of its hinges adding to the eerie atmosphere. Four sets of hidden eyes stared as a lone blonde entered the house, his expression a mixture of wariness and anticipation. Cautiously, he stepped further into the room, his eyes darting nervously about, almost as if he could sense he was being watched. For a moment, the newcomer’s gaze flickered toward the doorway and, almost as one, the lurkers held their collective breath. Their plans had failed so often at this crucial point; they didn’t think they could stand for it to happen again. As if on cue, the door slammed shut, effectively sealing in their prey, and causing a predatory light to fill their eyes. For the first time, the blonde’s gaze widened in fright, but he pushed his fear away, tentatively making his way further into the dankness. 

_‘That’s it,_ ’ the hidden ones thought almost gleefully. _‘Just a little bit more.’_ Slowly, the young man continued forward, the mere lack of anything causing his anxiety to build to an almost palpable level. _‘Just a few more steps. Three, two,’_ Suddenly, the victim froze as he saw that he was surrounded by glowing, narrow eyes that, after staring menacingly, gradually began to advance on him. The closer the attackers got, the wider the blonde’s gaze grew, until, in a sudden burst of panic, the intruder began to back away, heading precisely in the direction most desired by his assailants. _‘Yes!_ they thought triumphantly as the room grew just light enough for the attackers to be visible to their victim. Abruptly, the air filled with guttural roars as the matted and bloodied maws of the creatures opened wide to consume their prey, only to disappear in a manner similar to the flickering one might see at the end of a film shown on an antique, reel-to-reel movie projector. 

Four simultaneous groans of frustration echoed through the room, almost as loudly as the roars had just moments ago. “Wh- what just happened?” Jou demanded, his eyes an odd mixture of disappointment and relief as he looked up at the control room. “’togi?”

“It’s nothing, Jounouchi-kun,” Yugi called hurriedly through the microphone. The diminutive teen glanced anxiously at Otogi, whose right eye was twitching dangerously, and then at Honda and Mokuba, who where fussing over the holo-projector. “We’re just having a little problem with the graphics, is all. Mokuba,” he asked, taking a step away from the fuming CEO. “What do you think is wrong?”

The raven-haired youth straightened, and frank, grey eyes met anxious, amethyst ones. “Industrial Illusions’ holo-technology is for shit,” he stated simply, ignoring the strangled growl that came from Otogi’s direction. “I mean, I know Otogi-kun is obligated to use them due to his contract, but I don’t see why he won’t let Seto-” At the mention of his brother’s name, Mokuba suddenly had three more sets of eyes trained on him- Honda’s, full of resignation, Otogi’s, full of refusal, and Jou’s, though nobody was watching him any longer to notice, full of the wistful eagerness that hearing the CEO’s name seemed to bring forth in him as of late. 

“No,” Otogi interrupted brusquely, striding over to the recalcitrant projector and pretending to know what he was looking for as he studied it. “The last thing I need is _him_ over here, rubbing this in my face.”

“’togi, listen,” Honda began, gingerly laying a hand on his lover’s shoulder as Yugi made his way down to talk to Jou.

“I said, ‘ _no_ ’!” Honda scowled and grasped the slender teen’s other shoulder as well, gently forcing Otogi to straighten and turn to face him.

“Listen to me, Babe,” he said, his voice insistent but kind. “I don’t really think you have much of a choice. According to Pegasus’ memo, the house has to be operational two days from now, and you _know_ how he gets when he’s trying to peddle an idea to his investors. For whatever reason, this ‘western Halloween’ thing is important to him- so much so that he’s sponsored a pretty hefty prize just to get these guys to come and check it out. And besides,” he continued, gentling his voice and caressing Otogi’s cheek. “You’ve worn yourself ragged over this, and I’m worried about you.” 

One look into Honda’s concerned, hazel eyes, and Otogi knew he was doomed. “Fine,” he acquiesced with a sigh, scowling at the projector one last time and then dropping his head onto the stocky brunette’s shoulder. “Call him.” The game-shop owner rested in Honda’s embrace for a moment, and then murmured to Mokuba, “But I don’t know. I mean, despite the fact that Kaiba-kun can’t stand me, today’s also his birthday, ne? Do you really think he’ll come?”

Unseen by the two lovers, Mokuba nodded and smirked, his eyes darting down to where Jou was speaking animatedly with Yugi. “I’m sure of it.”

*****

“No.”

“But, Nii-sama-” 

“I said ‘no’, Mokuba!” Kaiba pressed his cell between his shoulder and ear, downshifting to pass a semi before throwing the Aston Martin Vanquish back into sixth as he sped down the expressway. The brunette had spent the last eight hours at KaibaCorp, deliberately avoiding Mutou’s clique and, to a lesser extent, Mokuba, in order to circumvent having the dubious distinction of the date thrust down his throat. To him, October twenty-fifth was just another day, despite the fact that today marked his eighteenth year. “It was Otogi’s choice to peddle his excuse of a game to Industrial Illusions, ne? Let him run to Pegasus with his problems!”

Rolling his eyes at his brother’s obstinacy, Mokuba tried a different tactic. “That’s what I suggested to him, Nii-sama, but Otogi-kun insisted that I call you; said he wanted the best in the business-”

Kaiba chuckled into the phone. “Nice try, Mokie,” he said dryly, instantly seeing through his brother’s ruse. The brunette scowled as he was forced to slow for yet another large truck. “Listen, Imp; I’ve got to-”

“Come on, Seto, _please_?” the younger boy interrupted pleadingly, his chibi eyes almost visible through the phone. “It’s really important to Otogi-kun, and we’ve all been working so hard on it, and we thought we had it, so we brought in Jounouchi-kun for a test run, and-”

“The puppy’s there?” Seto broke in without thinking, hurriedly covering himself by snorting derisively and adding, “No wonder they’re having problems if they’ve let the mutt in to mess with things.” He chuckled again, and continued, as if to himself, “And what was Otogi thinking, asking the puppy to test out a haunted house? Everyone knows how Jounouchi feels about that sort of thing.” 

Mokuba chuckled with his brother, and then asked tentatively, “So, will you come?” The brunette remained silent for a moment. Doing anything to help his arch business rival ranked high on his list of ‘don’ts’, as did willingly spending time with Yugi’s tight group of friends. However, the chance to see the blonde… maybe even rile him up a bit- Seto smirked to himself as he pictured it in his mind: amber eyes flashing passionately, gorgeous face painted in a heated blush, full, pouty lips parted as that seductive alto attempted to one-up Kaiba’s insults- “Seto?” Feigning a sigh of resignation, Seto downshifted again and, disregarding the sign that stated ‘emergency vehicles only’, whipped through the median crossover and into the opposite lane. 

“I’m on my way.”

*****

Kaiba rolled his eyes and then scowled as three anxious faces met him at the door to the Black Crown game shop, Jounouchi’s not being one of them. “Did the mutt turn tail at the bogey man and run home scared?” he quipped sarcastically, brushing by the others and heading toward the elevator that went down to the gaming rooms. “And where’s Mokuba?” he demanded without breaking stride. _‘Because he is **so** going to pay for tricking me by saying that the pup-’ _

“He’s downstairs waitin’ for you.” Jou stepped out of the shadowed vending area, a can of hot coffee his hand. Silently, he offered it to Kaiba, shrugging and popping the top when the brunette refused it with a grimace. Bypassing the elevator, Kaiba headed into the stairwell, somewhat surprised when Jounouchi followed him through the door. 

“Something on your mind, Mutt?”

“Not really.” Jou waited until they had just about reached the basement before continuing. “I just wanted to let you know what a decent thing you’re doin’ by helpin’ ‘togi out like this, what with it bein’ your birthday, an’ all.” 

“Why, Puppy,” Seto said mockingly, secretly pleased by Jou’s words. “You’d better watch out; that almost sounded like a compliment.” 

“Heh. Yeah, I know,” Jou said almost sheepishly. “Will wonders never cease, ne? Oh, and Kaiba?” The blonde’s voice took on a teasing note as he brushed by the other a little closer than necessary and pushed open the door. “If I can handle you, there’s no _way_ the bogey man’ll make me ‘turn tail an’ run’.” 

The next thing Jou knew, Kaiba’s hand had shot out, grabbing him by the arm, and bringing his body mere inches from the brunette’s. “And just what makes you think you _could_ handle me, Puppy?” he purred, smirking when the instantly flustered blonde tried to stammer out a response. Releasing Jou’s arm, Kaiba strode out of the stairwell without a backward glance, completely missing the muttered ‘would love to try’ as he entered the hallway that led to the control room. 

By the time Jou had composed himself enough to join the others, the brunette had hooked a KaibaCorp laptop up to the holo-projector and was running a diagnostic. “So, what seems to be the problem?” he asked, directing his question to Mokuba, his eyes flicking coolly to Otogi as he added, “Other than the source of the technology, that is?”

“Nii-sama!” Mokuba hissed, elbowing him none too gently in the side. “You could at least _try_ and-”

“It’s alright, Mokuba,” Otogi interrupted, his tone one of forced politeness as he placed a restraining hand on Honda’s arm to prevent his glowering lover from reacting. “If Kaiba-kun can fix it, he can be as snide as he wants.” The raven-haired CEO’s eyes moved to the brunette. “Because of the increasing number of Americans moving to Japan, Pegasus-san is trying to corner the market on the whole ‘western Halloween’ gambit, starting with virtual haunted houses- of which this is supposed to be the prototype. In order to entice his investors to come and check it out, he’s offered a deluxe package of Industrial Illusions’ latest gaming equipment as a prize.” Otogi’s eyes narrowed at Kaiba’s derisive snort, but he continued. “In order to win a chance at the prize, the investors have to go through the ‘tri-story haunted house.’ At the end of each ‘story’, they’ll be asked for their initials, at which time a video display terminal will pop up and give them a two-digit code. Once the code has been acknowledged, the VDT will disappear-” 

“And the next level begins. Yes, I get it,” Kaiba interrupted impatiently. “But you still haven’t told me what the problem is!”

“It’s in the graphics, Kaiba-kun,” Yugi replied hurriedly, noticing the way Otogi’s eye had begun to twitch again. “Whenever they reach their most ‘intense’ point, they flicker and disappear.” 

Kaiba nodded at Yugi, and then moved back to the KC computer, smirking as it finished its analysis. “Once again, Pegasus is too over the top for his own good. His graphics are far too advanced for the computer software that you’re using.” Elegant fingers flew nimbly over the keyboard. “There,” Kaiba said a few moments later, turning and gazing coolly at his business rival. “Now that I’ve uploaded the necessary patch, I’ll reset the diagnostic and watch the readouts while you run the graphics again.” 

For the first time that afternoon, Otogi’s expression brightened. “Really?” The emerald eyed teen grabbed Jou’s arm excitedly. “Jounouchi-kun, could you-”

“Yeah, yeah,” the blonde muttered, his less than thrilled expression at the prospect of re-entering the ‘house’ causing the corners of Seto’s mouth to twitch in amusement as he busied himself with re-setting the diagnostic program. “I’m goin’.” 

Jou sighed as he stood in the center of the room, watching the lights fade as the mansion appeared again. _‘At least I know what to expect from th’ first level this time,’_ he thought, barely jumping as the door slammed shut behind him. _‘Although I think I’m even more nervous than before, what with knowin’ Kaiba’s up there watchin’ me-’_

The thought was driven from his mind when the wolf-creatures sprang from the darkness again. Despite the fact that he knew they were coming, he couldn’t help but close his eyes and cringe, half-hoping that the graphics would flicker out and die as they had before. However, when the air began to fill with the sickly odors of rotting flesh and bad breath, he knew that the patch had worked. Peeking his eye open, the blonde gave a startled yell as he found himself gazing into the gaping muzzle of one of the monsters, slimy strands of meat from its latest kill still caught between its massive, jagged teeth. Looking around wildly, he saw that the other three were closing in on him in the same manner, one with an eyeball that was still dripping blood impaled on one if its fangs. “It’s all fake,” he muttered shakily, his eyes darting from one creature to the next. “I’m in ‘togi’s holo-room in th’ basement of the ‘Crown, and-’ “ _Fuck_!!!” All at once, the monsters lunged at him, the closest one taking a swipe at his chest that seemed so realistic that Jou would have been surprised not to see rends in his shirt, had he not been so utterly freaked. Dodging another massive, bloodied paw, he fled into the darkness, his harsh breathing mingling with the howling and growling of the ever-nearing creatures until suddenly, everything faded, save for a disembodied voice that intoned, “Initials, Please?”

“J K,” the blonde gasped, forcibly stopping himself from dropping to his knees in relief. A weak, eerie glow penetrated the darkness at his voice, providing just enough light to permit him to see the VDT embedded in the wall, the ‘L1’ it displayed as his code almost blindingly bright in the dankness.

“Okay, Jounouchi-kun, acknowledge the code,” Otogi’s voice came over the microphone. “Then we’ll move on to level 2.” For a moment, the blonde considered pointing out that the test was no longer necessary, seeing as they’d already proven the glitch no longer existed, but a slightly derisive “trembling puppy,” floating into the room through the speaker caused him to change his mind, his reluctant ‘code acknowledged’ nearly lost in Honda’s growled out, “Fuck you, Kaiba.” 

The computer, however, seemed to have no problem hearing him as the light immediately vanished. For a moment, all was blackness, until a sudden burst of static split the dark, illuminating what seemed to be some sort of laboratory. Spying a door marked ‘exit’ just past an elaborate distillation apparatus that was set up on a table across the room, the blonde cautiously moved forward, hesitating when the lab fell dark once again. He continued that way for several minutes, taking a few paces when the Tesla coil would spark, and halting when he could no longer see. “Christ,” he muttered when the light dimmed again, mere feet from his destination. “This is gettin’ ridiculous!” The blonde scowled into the darkness and forged onward, knowing that the door was now directly in front of him. Abruptly, the Tesla coil lit up again, temporarily blinding him with a particularly bright burst of static. Losing his bearings, the blonde flailed forward, freezing instantly when his hand hit a switch on the nearby table. “Oh, shit.” Amber eyes wide, Jou watched as a sickly, yellow substance began to bubble through the tubing and a Bunsen burner flared to life under a rounded distillation flask. Within minutes, a putrid steam had filled the room, causing Jou to gasp for breath and adding to the eeriness of the atmosphere as the static sizzled and sparked into the moist air. Beads of sweat trickling down his face, the blonde trained his eyes up the long piping, watching as the liquid- now glowing brightly enough to track without the aid of the Tesla coil- ran through a tube that spanned the length of the room to trickle down into several pod-shaped containers that rested against the far wall with a menacing ‘drip’. _Fuck,_ he thought, his eyes suddenly panicked. _‘Fuckin’ zombies!’_  
Almost as if the program had read his mind, the distinctive sound of air locks being released echoed through the room. Jou’s heart thumped erratically against his chest as shuffling footsteps were heard, and then suddenly, the coil sparked again, illuminating half a dozen or so mutilated bodies lurching toward him. Backing away, the blonde nearly gagged when the static flashed again. The creatures were hideous; mouths open to expose rotted teeth, huge chunks of flesh either hanging from their bodies or missing altogether, clumps of hair torn from their heads to expose the dull white of their skulls- Casting one last, wild look at the creeping assailants, Jou turned to dash toward the door, only to find himself face to face with the ‘mad doctor’ himself. Huge, bulging, yellowed eyes gleamed maniacally from a pallid face, the lower half of which was covered in both dried and fresh blood. Abruptly the doctor raised his hands and loosed a psychotic cackle. “Holy fuck!” Jou screamed as the man advanced on him, wielding a bloodied hacksaw in one hand, and the severed limb from one of his creations in the other- the source of the blood on his face made evident when he raised the leg to his mouth and bit off a chunk. “Christ, Otogi, get me the fuck-”

“Initials, Please?”

“J K!! J K, J K!!!” 

“You can open your eyes now, Jounouchi-kun,” Yugi called through the mike sympathetically. “The VDT’s appeared and you need to claim your code.”

“Hnn,” Kaiba drawled as he feigned interest in the diagnostic. “Maybe ‘mouse’ would have been a more fitting nickname then ‘mutt’.”

“Fuck you, Kaiba!” Jou snapped in unison with Honda as the blonde glanced at the VDT. “Code acknowledged!” 

“Shit, Babe,” Honda murmured as the screen slowly faded away. “That was fucking intense. I hope Jou can make it through the final level.”

Downstairs on the floor, Jou was hoping the same, desperately wishing that he wouldn’t have rushed so quickly to acknowledge the code. _‘Fucking Kaiba,’_ he scowled to himself, fully blaming the other’s goading for his situation as he walked forward once again. _‘Why’s he gotta be such a prick to me, when all I want is for him to-’_ Suddenly, the light dimmed again, and this time the temperature dropped with it, causing a rash of goose bumps to rise on Jou’s normally unblemished skin, and driving all thoughts of the brunette out of his mind. Before he could so much as move an inch, a soft, sighing whisper was heard, followed by a nearly imperceptible moan. _‘Jesus,’_ Jou thought frantically, forcing himself to take a step forward. _‘Please, don’t let it be-’_ Suddenly, his entire body felt as if it had been plunged into an ice bath as an eerie, blue mist wrapped itself around him. _‘-Ghosts!’_ Biting back a whimper, the blonde tried to move away from the clinging substance, but it merely constricted around his chest with another moaning sigh. For a moment Jou froze, and then, almost as if in a trance, he allowed the ectoplasm to lead him into the darkness, seemingly unaware of its slowly increasing mass. _‘Heh,’_ he thought almost peacefully, _‘Compared to those wolf bastards an’ the zombies, this isn’t all that bad.’_

Barely aware that he’d stopped moving, he found himself staring into a picture of a graveyard, watching in rapt fascination as the mist vanished into the print. _‘’togi’s gonna have to work on that one,’_ he thought with a snicker, waiting to hear the voice demand his initials again. ‘That was mild even by my-’ The blonde’s words died off in a silent scream as the graveyard picture exploded, sending spirit after horrific, wailing spirit into the darkness to surround him, their angst and anger and chill penetrating his body, mind, and soul. Suddenly, out of the mass of blue tinged apparitions, an even more terrifying specter appeared. Frozen by his fear, Jou watched helplessly as the misshapen human, its flesh the sickly, gray color of the recently deceased, stretched its arms and mouth wide and loosed a bone-chilling howl as it began to advance on the blonde. Unable to flee, Jou dropped to the ground and curled up into a trembling ball, clenching his eyes shut as the phantom’s eyes rolled back into its head, its mouth opening impossibly wider as if to consume him whole. Abruptly his entire world turned to ice as he was surrounded by the specter’s maw, its maniacal laugh of triumph nearly shattering his last shred of sanity before it finally faded away into blissful nothingness.

“Initials, please?” A few seconds later, the sequence repeated itself “Initials, please?” Four pair of eyes stared anxiously into the darkness. “Initials, please?” 

“C- come on, guys,” Yugi stammered out in a whisper, his own eyes as terrified as Jou’s had been. “We’d better go and check if he’s okay.” As soon as the four had exited, Kaiba’s eyes flew to the window, their blue depths filled with a mixture of concern, amusement, and tenderness. A smile curved his lips as he watched Mokuba plop down and pat Jou’s head, only to be replaced by a scowl when Otogi reached down and dragged the blonde to his feet, pulling him into a hug.

“Come on, Jounouchi-kun,” he said exuberantly, the relief he felt from the success of the run making him act even more flamboyant than ever. “Dinner’s on me tonight.” The raven-haired CEO gave him another hug as Yugi, Honda, and Mokuba exited into the short hall that led back to the elevators. “One large pepperoni from Giuseppe’s will make you forget all about that ghost, ne?” 

“Hnn,” a voice muttered almost petulantly over the speaker. “If I had the puppy’s hot little body in _my_ arms, I’d make him forget _everything_ except for me and what I was doing to him.” Instantly, two shocked gazes flew to the control window, where Kaiba was bent over the console, unhooking his laptop. 

“’togi, did you-”

“Yeah, Jounouchi-kun.” Otogi chuckled at the furiously blushing blond. “Yeah, I did.”

*****

Seto sighed contentedly as he stepped out of the shower. Save for the Puppy’s brief acknowledgment of the day, and a dinner of lamb vindaloo at Ajanta, which Mokie had cajoled him into despite the fact that the boy was no huge fan of Indian cuisine, his eighteenth birthday had passed precisely as he’d wanted. To top it off, the time spent at KaibaCorp to avoid the issue had been productive, and he’d even managed to pull off a humanitarian act of kindness in the mix. The brunette chuckled as he dried himself off, recalling the look of confusion and shock the puppy had given him in the stairwell earlier. _‘Hnn.’_ he pondered amusedly, absently running the towel over his hair. _‘I wonder what he’d have done had I taken it one step further and kissed- damn it!’_ Seto scowled as the tantalizing thought was driven away by the shrill ring of his cell phone. Loosely tying his towel around his narrow hips, he strode over to his nightstand and picked up the device.

“Kaiba.” 

“Are you dressed?” a seductive alto queried over the line. Instantly the brunette’s mouth went dry and he felt himself becoming aroused by the suggestive question, suddenly feeling as if he’d been drawn into a very convincing phone sex commercial. “Damn it, Kaiba, are you still dressed?” Jou demanded again.

“Not that it’s any of your business, Mutt,” Kaiba lied, finally finding his voice, “But yes, I-”

“Thank God,” the blonde burst out, his relief evident in his voice. “Listen, I need you to come back to th’ Crown right away; th’ holo-shit’s on the fritz again, an’-”

“Forget it, Jounouchi,” Kaiba interrupted tersely, angered by the disappointment he felt as to the reasoning behind the blonde’s call. “Otogi can damned well call Pegasus this time around.”

“Damn it, Kaiba, just shut up an’ listen to me, will you?” Seto’s brow furrowed slightly; the puppy’s voice sounded almost frantic as he made his request. “I came back to run through th’ program one last time, ‘cause I knew ‘togi was all freaked out about it. He an’ Hon’ let me in, and then Hon’ took him home, leavin’ me to lock up once I’d made it through. But-” Jou broke off and Seto swore he could hear a muted whimper. 

“But what?” Seto pressed, his voice softer than he’d intended.

“But I’m lost in th’ first level, an’ these wolf bastards are all aroun’ me, an’ ‘togi’s cell says he’s not available, an’ I can’t get th’ piece of shit screen-” The blonde’s words faded into another whimper. “Can- can you please jus’ come to th’ room an’ let me out?”

Unable to help himself, Seto chuckled softly. “Sit tight, Puppy,” he replied, his voice laced with amusement. “I’ll be right there.” Without waiting for a response, the brunette disconnected the call and made his way to his closet. Knowing that he’d only be gone for a few minutes, he pulled out a black cashmere track suit that he used for lounging around the house and hurriedly dressed, a small smile playing on his lips the entire time. Stopping by Mokuba’s room to let him know what was going on, and pretending he didn’t see the knowing smirk on the boy’s face, he made his way to the garage, and within fifteen minutes, was parking the Vanquish outside the back entrance to the Crown.

True to what Jou had said, the door was unlocked; striding across the lobby, Kaiba bypassed the elevator and once again used the stairwell. Making his way down the short hall, he pushed open the door to the holo-room, sending a triangle of light into the darkness beyond. Not seeing Jou, the brunette stepped into the room, whirling around in surprise when the door shut and locked behind him, and the disembodied voice of the program intoned ‘system reset.’ 

“Jounouchi,” he called out, trying to peer into the blackness. “Mutt, are you there?” As per their usual routine, Seto received a growl in response; however, said growl wasn’t Jou’s. “Jounouchi!” he yelled over the growing roars, “I don’t have time for-” The brunette broke off and took an annoyed swipe at the attacking wolf creatures, rolling his eyes as the mere movement of his arm caused the graphics to flicker. “Damn it, Mutt! If you’re not in here, I swear-”

“Initials, please?”

“Jounouchi!”

“Initials, please?”

“Damn it, Mutt; I’m serious!” 

“Initials, please?” 

“Fuck!” Kaiba snapped, finally acquiescing that he’d been tricked, and now he had no choice but to play through the rest of the levels. “K S!” 

As soon as the necessary information had been provided, the pale, glowing monitor of the VDT appeared. Kaiba scowled impatiently, waiting for the code to pop up, his frown deepening as the screen flickered slightly and then grew brighter. “What the-” Once again, the brunette’s words died off as the display finally focused. However, instead of the expected two-character code, the puppy came into view. The camera slowly panned across the blonde’s gorgeous face and then down to halt on his torso- the well-defined muscles of Jou’s chest and abdomen evident through the nearly transparent, long sleeved, white shirt that clung to him like a second skin. Cobalt eyes grew wide and then darkened, and a small groan was torn from Seto’s lips as Jounouchi’s hands came into the picture, slowly unfastening the buttons and then caressing over the taut, tanned skin beneath. “Puppy,” he muttered harshly, his eyes never leaving the screen. “What are you- oh, God.” Jou’s hands had slid up his chest, the blonde’s fingers circling, pinching, and rubbing the pale, pink nipples into taut peaks that just begged to be sucked and nibbled. His cheeks flushing and his cock hardening at the display, Seto watched as one hand trailed down the puppy’s tummy, stopping to send a finger to suggestively delve in and out of his bellybutton. Slowly the camera followed the hand back up again, pausing once more on Jou’s erect nipples before panning up to his face, the sight of the darkened, amber eyes, and full, parted lips pulling another groan from the brunette, especially when that sultry mouth formed the word ‘Seto’ as the picture faded from view.

“Acknowledge the code, Seto,” the seductive alto encouraged into the darkness.

“Puppy, what-” 

“Acknowledge the code, Seto.” 

The brunette sighed as he realized that the voice was just a recording. His thoughts a myriad of confusion, arousal, and anticipation, he cast one last, longing glance at the blank VDT. “Code acknowledged.” As the room plunged into darkness, Seto tried to make sense of what was happening. Despite the hostility that had existed between him and Jou at the beginning, the two had slowly developed an almost friendship, especially over the past couple of years. Granted, the animosity still existed, but it was rarely ever serious- more playful, and almost flirtatious, rather than aggressive. _‘But still,’_ he mused silently, moving through the room and ignoring the Tesla coil as it sparked to life. _‘ **Something** must have happened to cause the puppy to make a move like this.’_

Absently, he tracked the viscous, yellow fluid through the tubing and over to the zombie pods, rolling his eyes when the next burst of static showed that only eight of the twelve virtual doors had successfully opened. _‘God, Industrial Ilusions’ holo-technology is for shit.’_ Sighing in boredom, Seto let his thoughts wander back to the puppy, trying to figure out what would have encouraged Jou to take such a chance- until the sight of a black haired zombie with one putrid, green eye gouged out coming at him with outstretched arms jolted his memory. “Christ,” he muttered, a light flush heating his face as he recalled what he’d said when Otogi had hugged Jou earlier. “I can’t believe that moron left the microphone on.” Rolling his eyes again as the mad doctor sprang out and attacked him, he waited impatiently for the voice to demand his initials. His breath quickened in anticipation when the request finally came over the speaker, and the brunette gazed almost eagerly toward the exit door. “K S.”

As it had before, the screen showed Jou’s face, the blonde dropping a sultry wink this time before the camera panned down his body. The puppy was still shirtless and, once again, his hands moved over his torso, but this time they didn’t stop until his fingers brushed his waistband. Slowly the camera dropped lower, focusing in on the blonde’s groin, his impressive package more than evident through a pair of sinfully tight, black denim jeans. Instantly, Seto’s own cock responded, its rigid length tenting the loose cashmere pants. “Fuck,” he groaned hungrily, watching as Jou toyed with his button and then teasingly lowered the zip- only to turn so that his back was facing the camera. The brunette almost pouted at being denied his treat, only to groan again when Jou rolled his hips, using the action to slide the jeans from his body, fully exposing the creamy, white skin of that perfect ass to Seto’s eyes. The brunette’s cock throbbed in response, Seto’s mind suddenly filled with visions of him sliding into the heat between those taut cheeks. “God, Puppy,” he rasped as Jou slowly turned again, this time bringing his long, fully erect dick into view. Just like the rest of the puppy, it was perfect, from the glistening, velvety tip, to the nest of blonde curls at the base, to the full, tight sac hanging beneath. 

Fully expecting the screen to blank out at this point, it took all of Seto’s restraint not to come when Jou’s hand dropped to his shaft, pumping that perfect cock in firm, languid strokes. Unable to help himself, the brunette’s hand drifted to his own groin; biting his lip, he palmed his length through his pants, the soft rub of the cashmere on his sensitive flesh eliciting a moan in the back of his throat. The next thing Seto knew, he was grabbing the base of his cock almost painfully to prevent his release, the sight of Jou thrusting wildly into his own hand as his come poured over his fingers nearly sending the brunette over the edge. 

“Acknowledge the code, Seto.” 

The brunette’s cock pulsed in his grip at the sound of that voice, and he was forced to squeeze slightly tighter. “Code acknowledged,” he rasped before the request could sound again. _‘Fuck, that was close!’_ Closing his eyes, Seto tried to regain some control, relishing the way the temperature dropped as the final level began. Finally, the urgency of his arousal faded and, though his cock was still almost painfully hard, he opened his eyes, and moved into the waiting mist. Despite the fact that he knew each level was set to a specific length of time, Seto couldn’t help but hurry his steps, wondering what Jou had in mind to top his last performance, and running through the list of places he’d be looking for the blonde, should he not be there once the program had run its course. _‘Because he sure the hell isn’t leaving me like this.’_ Granted, the brunette could always take care of himself; he’d had to countless times before because of Jou. _‘But now that I know the puppy’s just as interested-’_ Finding himself standing in front of the graveyard painting, Seto waited for the onslaught of ghosts to disappear, nearly having to bite his lip to refrain from calling out his initials before he was asked. When the VDT came into focus, the growl that was torn from his throat rivaled that of any the holographic program had to offer. Obviously picking up immediately from where the last one had faded out, the camera showed Jou’s parted legs, his come-slicked hand skating its way down his shaft to tease at his entrance. Once, twice, a finger slid into that tight little pucker, and then the screen went blank, only to come back on moments later with a note for the beyond aroused brunette. 

_You played through the trick; if you want your treat, take the stairs to the fourth floor- third door on the left. I’m waiting and, by now, you know I’m ready_

“Acknowledge the-”

“Code acknowledged!” The room remained dark and, scowling in frustration, Seto waited for the second request to completely finish before repeating himself. Finally, the lights came on, and the brunette strode to the door and into the stairwell, taking the steps two at a time until he’d reached the fourth floor. As he neared the third door, strains of music could be heard, bringing a soft smile to Seto’s face as he recognized it as one of the classical pieces that he preferred, versus the American rock that Jounouchi liked to listen to. Without hesitation, he opened the door, a soft moan leaving his lips at the sight of the fully aroused blonde sprawled out on a chaise in what was, apparently, Otogi’s office. 

“Trick or treat, Seto,” Jou purred huskily, slowly rising to his feet and approaching the brunette, his proud cock bouncing enticingly with each step he took. Stopping just inches shy of the other, Jou lifted his lustful gaze to lock onto Seto’s. “I’ve got a birthday present for ya.”

Groaning hungrily, Seto closed the gap; pulling Jou into his arms and claiming his mouth in a searing kiss, his hands roamed over every inch of the naked blonde he could reach. “God, Puppy,” he growled, trailing his mouth from Jou’s lips to his ear, and rimming the cusp with his tongue. “I-” Before he could say anything further, his voice was stolen away as one of the blonde’s hands slipped beneath his waistband to fondle his shaft.

“Talk later,” Jou whispered, brushing his lips across Seto’s as he thumbed the brunette’s weeping slit. “Fuck now.” Freeing his hand and twisting gently out of Seto’s arms, Jou brought his thumb to his mouth, laving the digit of the brunette’s essence as he backed himself onto the chaise and lay down on his side. A feral gleam in his eye, Seto quickly stripped off his clothing, making his way to Jou’s side and kneeling down. 

“Oh, I’ll fuck you, Puppy,” he purred, his eyes devouring the lithe body before him. “But I’m going to enjoy every inch of my present first.” Ghosting his lips over Jou’s, he gently pushed him onto his back, and then began to explore with his mouth and hands. Tracing down the blonde’s throat with his tongue, he suckled the Adam’s apple, delighting in the whimper the action produced. Slowly, Seto moved his mouth downward, kissing and nipping his way to Jounouchi’s chest to greedily draw a nipple into his mouth, mercilessly tormenting the nub of flesh with his tongue until Jou cried out his name. Chuckling darkly, Seto moved on to the other, this time taking it between his teeth, the resulting keen causing his cock to throb. “God, you’re so fucking gorgeous,” he growled, stiffening his tongue and running it down Jou’s sternum to his navel, and groaning when his chin bumped the blonde’s erection. Shifting his position slightly, Seto wrapped his hand around the base of Jou’s cock, languidly running his tongue over the satiny head before sliding his lips down the shaft, the taste and scent of the blonde’s recent release nearly driving him mad with desire. Hollowing his cheeks and teasing the underside with his tongue, Seto languorously worked his way back up, relishing in his lover’s pleasured cry. The sound of that husky alto calling out for him was nearly more than he could bear and, giving the crown of Jou’s shaft a gentle nip he pulled away, smirking as the blonde whimpered in protest. “Get up, Puppy,” he ordered gently. “Kneel on the chaise, and lean on the back and the arm. Perfect,” he purred as Jou compiled without hesitation. 

“Seto,” the blonde husked, gazing lustily over his shoulder as he suggestively thrust out his ass. “Seto, I want you in me so bad!” 

The brunette loosed a throaty growl and slid behind Jou, still on his knees. “Patience, Puppy,” he murmured, planting a soft kiss at the base of Jou’s spine as he teasingly probed between the blonde’s ass cheeks.

“Seto, I already-” 

“I know,” the brunette replied, chuckling softly as he gently caressed the softened pucker with two fingers before pushing them past the barrier. “But I don’t think you were deep enough for this.” Rapidly advancing his digits into Jou’s heat, Seto found the blonde’s prostate, and covering his lover’s lower back with kisses and nips, he relentlessly massaged the tiny bundle of nerves. 

Crying out again and then mewling in ecstasy, Jou dropped his head forward to rest on his arms as he thrust his ass back again, his entire body trembling with need. “Seto, please!”

“Shhh,” Seto crooned, withdrawing his fingers and rising to his feet. Resting one knee on the chaise, he gently grasped Jou’s right hip, guiding his cock to the blonde’s entrance with his other hand. Groaning as his head slipped easily past the muscled ring, Seto snapped his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt in Jou’s heat. “Jesus, Puppy!”

“So fuckin’ big,” Jou panted in response, rolling his hips against the brunette. “God, Seto, fuck me, please!”

Loosing a carnal growl, the brunette complied, pulling out to the tip and then slamming in again, quickly establishing a fast and fierce rhythm. Now that his left hand was free, he slid it around to grasp his lover’s cock, groaning as he felt it pulse in his hand. “Come for me, Puppy,” he whispered hotly, feeling his own stomach tighten with his release. “Let me see for myself if your come is as hot as it looked in that video, ne?” Leaning forward and nipping Jou’s shoulder, he thrust in deep and hard, grinding his hips in an unrelenting assault on the blonde’s prostate. Jou screamed out his name in response, his passage becoming impossibly tighter as his cock spurted out his release. “That’s it,” Seto panted, continuing to pump Jou’s shaft for every last drop as he began to thrust again. “That’s my good-” Unable to hold back any longer, the brunette thrust deep one last time, Jou’s name leaving his lips in a pleasured cry as he filled the blonde with his seed. Dropping his head forward, he rested against his lover’s back until his vision cleared, and then gingerly pulled out and flopped down onto the chaise with a gasping, “Damn.”

Jou chuckled huskily as he slid onto his feet. “My sentiments exactly,” he quipped, his own voice sufficiently breathless. Through half lidded eyes, Seto watched the blonde pad across the room, only to return a few moments later with a basin of warm water and some toweling. “I’m impressed, Puppy,” he teased as Jou set the items on a small table to the side of the chaise. “You actually thought ahead.” The brunette chuckled as a warm, damp cloth struck him in the middle of his chest. Slowly he cleaned himself up, watching as Jou did the same, and marveling at the graceful beauty of the sometimes-clumsy blonde as he languidly ran the cloth over his body. Feeling himself becoming aroused again, Seto tossed the soiled washrag into the basin and rose to his feet to seek out his clothing. 

“Leavin’ already?” Jou asked with a pout. 

The sight of the petulant blonde standing naked before him, washcloth in hand, caused Seto to chuckle. “Yes,” he murmured, moving to Jou, and effectively removing the moue with a searing kiss. “But who says you’re not coming with me?” The brunette received a brilliant grin as his answer, and he chuckled again at the relief he saw in Jou’s eyes. “Seriously, Puppy,” he couldn’t help but tease. “Do you really think I got where I am by making a habit of leaving my valuables behind?” 

“No,” Jou almost giggled as he pulled on his shirt, his pleasure at Seto’s words more than evident. “But I didn’t think you were in the habit of makin’ such suggestive comments over an open mike, either.” The blonde yelped in surprise when he received a smart slap on his ass as he bent down to retrieve his jeans.

“Bad dog,” Seto scowled playfully, his face colouring slightly as Jou reminded him of what he had done. “But I didn’t hear you complaining, ne?”

“Hardly,” Jou retorted, pouting again as he gingerly fingered the slap mark, and then shrugging as he slipped into his pants. “I’ve been waitin’ for some kind of sign from you since almost your _last~ birthday._ ” The blonde flashed a grin as he stepped into his shoes. “I jus’ didn’t expect it to be such an obvious one. Kidding, Seto,” he chuckled, pressing an apologetic kiss to the brunette’s pouting lips. “So,” he asked hesitantly, that pleased grin and soft blush forming again when Seto took him by the hand as they walked to the door. “What happens now?” 

The brunette halted outside of the stairwell, his cobalt eyes gazing seriously into Jou’s suddenly shy ones. “I have a board meeting tomorrow night,” he replied, “But I’d like to take you out Friday evening.” Seto hesitated and gave a derisive snort. “After I’m done here, of course.”

“What do you mean, ‘after you’re done here’?” Jou queried, his eyes widening as he realized his own answer. “No way! You mean, KaibaCorp’s actually-”

“Yes,” Seto growled, the disdain he felt evident in his expression as he held open the stairwell door for the blonde. “How do you think I knew about the damned patch?” At the mention of the patch, Jou’s eyes widened even further and, blushing furiously, he took off back down the hall in a sprint. “Puppy?” A look of amused comprehension dawned across Seto’s face when the blonde returned a few moments later, a VCD case in his hand. 

“I can’t believe I almost forgot this,” he muttered, scowling as he realized that his skin-tight clothing afforded him no pockets. “I’d have died if anyone else would have watched it.” 

Seto grabbed the disc and slid it into the side pocket of his pants. “If anyone else would have watched it, I’d have killed them,” he retorted, a possessive glint to his eyes. “Besides, it’s my birthday present, ne? Speaking of which,” he continued after a moment, his sudden scowl belying his casual tone of voice. “Who was running the camera?”

Jou looked curiously at the brunette, chuckling softly when he saw his expression. “I was,” he stated simply, a light blush coloring his cheeks again. “See, ‘togi owed me a couple of favors and, after hearin’ your comment, I decided it was time to collect. It took me all damned afternoon to learn how to work th’ remote control on the VDR. Don’t worry, Seto,” he teased gently. “Nobody saw what’s yours but you, I swear it.”

“It’s a damned good thing,” Seto growled, pulling the blonde into another searing kiss before releasing him so that Jou could re-set the locks. “Now come on.” The brunette patted the pocket with the disc in it. “I’m suddenly finding myself in the mood to watch a movie.” Chuckling at the mixture of arousal and embarrassment in his puppy’s eyes, Seto led the blonde to his car, his eyes widening slightly when Jou grabbed his arm, stopping his progress to the driver’s side of the vehicle. 

“Only if you promise to re-enact it with me afterwards,” the blonde purred, dropping a sultry wink as he slid into his seat. 

*****

The mansion was menacing, set as it was behind large, iron gates. Its, long, straight drive marched imperiously to the columned veranda, where an ominous looking door kept the world from intruding on those within- at least, most of the time. 

“Damn it!” Seto scowled, heading for the foyer for what felt like the hundredth time that night. “Listen,” he snapped, jerking open the door with no pretense of politeness or patience. “This is not an American household, and we don’t-”

“Trick or treat, Seto,” a voice purred from the darkness just beyond the doorway. Chuckling softly, Jou moved into the light, greeting the brunette with a kiss. 

“Hello, Puppy,” Seto greeted softly when they parted from their embrace. He hadn’t seen the blonde since their date five nights ago after his official run through of the haunted house, and he could already feel his body reacting to the mere presence of the other. “I’m sorry for snapping,” he said almost sheepishly, taking Jou by the hand to lead him into the mansion. “I thought you were another poorly costumed kid, coming to pester me for-” The brunette trailed off and frowned suddenly. “Is that _egg_ on my house?” 

Jou chuckled again and pushed Seto into the foyer, following behind him and closing the door. “That what you get for denyin’ them their treat, Seto; you’re lucky it’s just egg, an’ not toilet paper in your Sakuras. Speakin’ of which,” he continued, dropping his voice and moving closer to the brunette. “You never answered my question.”

“And what question was that, Puppy?” Seto murmured, leaning forward to nuzzle into Jou’s neck.

“You know; trick or treat?” 

Seto smirked; grabbing the blonde by a belt loop before he could even toe off his shoes, and dragging him toward the stairs, he drawled, “Who says I can’t have both?”


End file.
